ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
OK Corral
' OK Corral' is the second episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team heads to Bisbee, Ariz., to investigate the Copper Queen Hotel. The former mining town was a violent place where people died in mining accidents and bar brawls. Hotel employee Candace Stewane takes them to the room of Julia Lowell, a prostitute who committed suicide after falling for a married man. Allegedly, if a man sleeps alone in the room Julia will whisper in his ears and uncover and tickle his feet. In a fourth-floor room, Candace says, the ghost of Billy (who drowned in the San Pedro River) messes with the TV if children are in the room and folds people's clothes differently. Candace warns the team to mind where they put their "bling" because Billy will move it. Steve and Brian attribute high EMF readings on the fourth floor to old wiring and electrical boxes. In Billy's room, Jason and Grant notice a "headless" figure. Brian puts a camera in Julia's room, where Grant is sleeping, to record any activity there during the night. Brian, Steve and Dave Tango analyze the image that Jason and Grant recorded and conclude that it's Grant's reflection from the armoire. Footage from Grant's room shows the covers being pulled off him while he was sleeping. Jason and Grant show Candace the footage of a blanket being pulled off of Grant, but they can't say that it's paranormal activity. Jason admits there's not enough evidence to say the building is haunted. Candace agrees, though she believes that Julia pulled back Grant's blanket. The team visits the OK Corral, the site of a famous gunfight between cattle-rustlers and the Earps in which three men died. Josh Hawley, an OK Corral employee, takes Jason, Grant and Steve to the gunfight site. Josh says that people outside the compound say they see bright lights and hear voices from there. He shows them the building (now the OK Corral office) where Justice Jim Barnett was killed. Manager Douglas Clay says he saw the ghost of a tall, thin man in a flat-brimmed hat enter the building, but when he went in, it was empty. Josh alleges a man with a beard looked through the window then closed it quickly. Jason gives everyone cowboy hats. Steve expresses concern that dust and wind might impair the investigation. In the office, Jason sees something odd on the thermal imaging camera. Grant reviews the footage but can't tell what it shows. Brian and Steve find cold spots with the digital thermometer at the shootout area, but they suspect the wind is affecting their readings. Jason and Grant decide to stop early because the weather might impede the gathering of audio-visual evidence. Brian, Steve and Dave analyze the evidence, which Steve admits is insubstantial. Steve tells Jason and Grant there was no sign of an apparition. Jason and Grant inform Josh that the data doesn't suggest that the building is haunted, but they ask Josh if they can come back when it's not "monsoon season." Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes